1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to transportation apparatus, and more specifically to moving stairways for transporting people between spaced landings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,397, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses several embodiments of movable stairways directed to reducing the possibility of objects entering and being caught between relatively movable portions of the stairway. The arrangements disclosed in this patent minimize the possibility of certain types of accidents, such as those which occur between the riser and tread parts of adjacent steps, and it would be desirable to provide new and improved stairway part arrangements which minimize the possibility of objects entering and being caught between the step and skirt guards, especially when the steps are changing from the step to the platform formation.